El Diario de Integra Hellsing
by SirCJ
Summary: El cap 4, adjunto mi opinión respecto, a los feos mensajes que me mandaron D: Mi solo escribir y entretener o por lo menos, tratar eso XD
1. Chapter 1

El diario de Integra Hellsing

Por

Sir C.J

Viernes 24 de julio.

Wow, simplemente no puedo evitarlo. Escribir es una cosa, para mi muy extraña. Ojala pueda, escribir en ti, expresarme como nunca pude hacerlo, con mamá, papá o Walter.

Domingo 26 de julio.

Querida Ana:

Hoy, festejamos mi cumpleaños. Pero en realidad, la sorpresa, me la lleve el día de mi cumpleaños cuando te vi, le llame Ana, mas tarde te explicare tu nombre.

Aun estaba dormida, cuando sentí a alguien entrar en mi habitación. Pestañe un poco, y vi a Walter, diciéndome.-feliz, cumpleaños señorita. Vístase, sus padres la esperan abajo. Me dijo con una sonrisa.

-gracias. Conteste-ahora, bajo. Dijo con un bostezo, que da alguien de 9 años que cumple, pero sin olvidar la sonrisa en el rostro.

Baje 15 min, después. Claro, tenia que ducharme y arreglarme. Abajo, estaban esperándome. A mamá, se lo notaba la felicidad en la cara, al igual que los demás. En la mesa, estaban algunos regalos. Pero, mi vista de centro en ti, un diario de tapas duras color marrón. Le di las gracias, a mamá por el obsequio, que fue idea suya.

Pero, pasando al festejo de mi cumpleaños, fue divertido. Vinieron, Sir Islands junto a su esposa y sus dos hijos. También, Sir Penwood con su esposa e hijo. Que vengan ellos, me parece muy común, vienen seguido. Pero, me pareció muy raro que viniera el hermano de papá.

Se llama Richard, es todo lo contrario a papá, desde lo físico hasta lo mental. El, tiene el pelo marrón y también los ojos azules como mamá y papá. Dicen que es muy ambicioso, conmigo se ha portado bien, me regalo una preciosa muñeca. Después de saludar y lo demás, fui con Guillermo y Vanessa los hijos de Sir Islands. También, con el hijo de Sir Penwood Harry, fuimos a mi habitación a ver y jugar con mis regalos. Vanessa y yo nos hemos vuelto amigas, nos hablamos más seguido en la escuela y todo.

Después de unos 45 min, vino Walter a mi habitación, nos dijo que cortarían al pastel. Salí, corriendo del cuarto con los chicos detrás de mí. Cuando entre al comedor, pude ver el inmenso pastel blanco con azul, que tenia mi nombre en el. Harry me recordó que tenía que pedir 3 deseos. Pero no lo hice, lo olvide supongo que eso pasa cuando la vida es perfecta!.

Me regalaron muchas cosas, como para contártelas. Libros, vestidos y juegos, tengo mucho más de lo que merezco pero estoy muy agradecida de ello. Walter me regalo, un par de guantes blancos como los de papá, ya que siempre le preguntaba por que el podía usarlos y yo no. Pero, el mejor regalo aparte de ti, fue la cruz de plata que papá me dio. Sinceramente, no se que haría sin el, mamá o Walter, no se como seria mi vida, me cuesta mucho imaginármelo. Mas tarde, cuando todos se fueron, me puse a ordenar todos los obsequios. Termine, a eso de las 20:00 hs, cuando mamá me llamo para recordarme que tenia que escribir las notas de agradecimiento. Lo malo, de recibir muchos regalos, es tener que escribir muchísimas cartas, a la aristocracia dando las gracias por sus obsequios. Pero ya pasara, ahora que lo recuerdo hace unos días vi algo raro al final de la escalera principal. Algo como, un ojo rojo pensé que era mi imaginación, se lo comente a papá en la cena. Y me dijo que debió haber sido eso, no le di mucha importancia, si papá lo dice es verdad.

Bueno, ya no tengo nada más que contarte, pero espero con ansias la noche que sigue. Para sentarme y escribir en ti!.

Integra Hellsing.


	2. Chapter 2

Martes, 28 de julio.

Querida Ana:

Se que mi otra carta, no me a descrito muy bien. Pero, para mi escribir es algo muy nuevo, ni siquiera me gusta relatar en la escuela. Inclinándome a eso, te presentare a algunos de los pocos amigos que tengo:

Harry penwood: es el hijo de sir penwood el amigo de papá el, es un chico gracioso para a veces resulta un tanto molesto. Eso si, si te encuentras en apuros el es el primero en socorrerte.

Vanessa Islands: es la hija de sir Islands, el otro amigo de papá. Es una chica tímida como yo, pero ella si puede hablar bien en clase. Es muy bonita, últimamente me a resultado simpática en lo que respecta a mí.

Guillermo Islands: el hermano mayor de Vanessa, también hijo de sir Islands. Su nombre, para mi gusto deja mucho que desear, pero en fin de eso se encargo su madre. Es un chico, un tanto aburrido si encuentra algún tema que te interesa. Solo, habla de eso para que no lo dejes solo, si yo hiciera eso. Me tendría pena, a mi misma.

Pero, pasando a mi nombre, siempre me ha resultado muy extraño. Integra fairbrook wingates van hellsing, yo daría que es un nombre un poco extraño. Pero, papá me lo explico un poco, mira te relatare, lo que recuerdo:

Integra significa ''integro'', que no me hace falta nada. Fairbrook, significa arrollo hermoso, eso lo escogió mamá, que es una estupenda jardinera. Y wingates ni idea que será, y bueno mi apellido en van hellsing. Pero, siempre en todos lados nos dicen simplemente hellsing.

Hoy en la escuela, estaba con mis amigos en los jardines, cuando se acerco Anneliese. Es la chica, más popular de toda la primaria. Es muy hermosa y tiene 12 años, pero le ha tomado la manía de molestarnos. Todos incluyéndome, somos muy tímidos y solo hablamos entre nosotros. Aun recuerdo lo que dijo.

Estábamos merendando, ya casi era hora de la salida, Anneliese se nos acerco y piso con fuerza el jugo de Vanessa.

-y ustedes que hacen, niños tontos?. Pregunto con una sonrisa malvada. Nosotros, nos quedamos callados, además de empapados.

-ah!. No piensan responderme?. Dijo, y tomo a Harry por los hombros y lo empujo contra un árbol.

El empezó a llorar, pero yo me enfade mucho tanto. Que estruje mi jugo de naranja, me levante colorada de rabia y la empuje. Mis amigos, me dijeron que no tenía que hacerlo, pero yo les dije que no tenía que tratarnos así. Pero, ella se levanto rápidamente, y me tomo por los hombros y me dio un bofetazo. Para suerte mía, y de los demás apareció una maestra, ella regaño a Anneliese. Llamaron a nuestros padres, y les explicaron lo que sucedió, ahora Anneliese tiene que estar 3 meses sin recreo y nos pidió disculpas.

Integra H.

Jueves 30 de julio.

Querida Ana:

Tengo maravillosas noticias, ha venido mi tía de parte de mamá. Su nombre es, Amanda Wellington, pero es todo lo contrario a ella. Pero, solo en lo físico tiene el pelo negro y ojos verdes, pero su cara y cuerpo es igual a la de mamá cuando era más joven, claro cambiando lo corporal. Fue, muy cómico cuando vino.

Estábamos cenando, te describiré como es nuestro comedor. Es muy grande, con una mesa muy larga y sillas con respaldares altos, papá se sienta en la punta, mamá en la otra y yo en medio. Walter, había terminado de servir la cena, todos comíamos, yo estaba tan perdida en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta que estaba Amy. Mamá, papá y yo la última vez que la vimos tenía 18 años. Y ahora, tiene 20.

Ella, apareció muy discretamente por la puerta, miro a papá y mamá y les guiño el ojo. Estos, sonrieron yo lo note, pero cuando les iba a preguntar por que sonreían. Amy, me tomo de un lado y me cargo dando vueltas, haciendo que yo grite del susto que me pegue.

-mi sobrinita, creció!!!. Dijo muy animada, sonriendo después de que yo termine de gritar.

-quien eres?!. Pregunte miedosa, ya que no la reconocí.

Ahora era mas delgada, curvinea y alta, tiene el cabello mas largo debajo de su cintura y unos mechones en rojo.-esa, es la forma de recibir a tu tía, integra?. Me dijo burlonamente, bajándome.

Mamá y papá, se levantaron y abrazaron a Amanda. Siempre, me divertí mucho con ella, es animada y cómica. Además, de ser un tanto loca pero en el buen sentido de la palabra.

-no, puedo créelo!!. Dijo mamá emocionada.-esa, es mi hermanita, Amy?.

-créelo!. Dijo ella.

-no te veía, desde los 18 Amy!. Dijo papá, con una sonrisa.

-de donde vienes esta vez, tía Amy?. Pregunte, ya que ella desde los 16 siempre viaja por el mundo, haciendo negocios para el abuelo o para su majestad.

-esta vez, vengo de Alemania. Dijo ella, cargándome de nuevo.

-wow! Y como es allá?. Pregunte emocionada, yo nunca antes salí de Inglaterra.

-es genial, algún día tengo que llevarte a conocer el mundo, que dices Margot?

-hum…no lo se, Amy. Dijo mamá, pensativa.

-oh!!, vamos mamá!. Proteste.-vamos, siii?. Quiero ir, con tía Amy. Y tu papá me dirás, que si verdad?.

-lo pensaremos, integra. Dijo papá, pensativo. Ojala digan que si!.

Mas tarde, fuimos a la biblioteca, Walter nos sirvió te. A el, le impresiono como había cambiado Amanda, ella solo le dijo que creció bastante en unos años.

Una de las muchas cosas buenas de que nos visite tía Amy, es que siempre nos trae obsequios. A papá, le regalo una caja de unos cigarrillos que fuma de su marca preferida, ya que en Londres le resulta imposible conseguirla. Por que, la marca es de Alemania. A mamá, le dio unos preciosos broches de oro para el pelo, junto con un brézatele lleno de diamantes.

A Walter, le trajo unos guantes negros que decían hellsing en los bordados, le dijo ''los que tienes, deben estar viejos y no aguantaran mucho. Me costo, un poco conseguirlos, pero después de contactar a un amigo, los tuve en un santiamén''. A esto, Walter, se mostro muy agradecido, papá le dijo que era mejor que guardara los que tenia y usara esos. Mamá, le dijo lo mismo. Pero, que tienen de tanta importancia, unos simples guantes negros?. Quizás, son de una marca muy elegante o por que dicen hellsing en una letra muy bonita, pero no lo se.

Por ultimo a mí, Amy me lleno de regalos. Me trajo, vestidos, muñecas y juegos, mamá y papá dicen que ella y Walter me consienten demasiado, pero que tiene de malo que me den mis gustos?. Yo ni siquiera se los pido, ellos simplemente me lo dan.

Me llama la tía Amy, a esta hora cuando viene siempre me invita a charlar o jugar con ella. A pesar, de tener 20 años y ser toda una mujer hecha y derecha, sigue siendo una niña. Pero, ella me dijo que le gustaría volver a tener 9 o 14 años.

Integra H.


	3. Chapter 3

Sábado, 1 de agosto.

Querida Ana:

A que, no sabes donde estoy ahora…si!. Papá y mamá, aceptaron que pueda ir con Amy, a conocer un poco en mundo!. Pero, serian como unas vacaciones familiares y en el país, ya que papá, mamá, Walter y el tío Richard, también irán. Iremos, a la villa Hellsing en la ciudad de Cheddar. Es un pueblo, un poco pequeño pero acogedor. Sabes, la última vez que salimos todos, fue cuando era una bebé. Después, no pudimos salir más, ya que papá tenía mucho trabajo y siempre ocurría algún altercado y terminábamos suspendiendo todo.

Le pedí a mamá que fuéramos en tren. Siempre, me ha gustado más que un viaje en auto, tenemos dos vagones para nosotros solos. Son muy bonitos y elegantes, en el lado exterior tiene dibujada una letra H, muy elegante y sofisticada. Algunos, nos ven con un poco con desdeño al ver nuestro vagón, tan elegante. Quizás, por que no hay muchas personas nobles aquí. Te relatare como fue todo.

Una mañana, yo estaba profundamente dormida. Amy, entro como una espía encubierto y se metió en mi cama. Vaya sorpresa, que me lleve al despertar y encontrármela. Ella, reía a carcajadas y a mi casi me da un infarto. Estaba vestida, con un ceñido camisón para alguien de su edad, pero encima traía una bata de seda negra, que llegaba a arriba de sus rodillas.

-adivina, que vamos a hacer hoy. Me dijo, abrazándome y yo a ella.

-que?. Pregunte sin sospechar nada.

-tus padres, decidieron que ya tu has estado muy encerrada en los últimos años. Por, lo que…iremos de vacaciones!.

Yo, sonreí de oreja a oreja, salí corriendo en busca de papá y mamá. Ellos, estaban en la oficina de papá.

-buenos días, Integra. Me dijeron con una sonrisa.

-gracias!. Dije yo, abrazando a papá y besando su mejilla, al igual que mamá.

-veo, que Amy ya te a dicho, no?. Pregunto, papá en tono burlón.

-si!. Cuando, nos vamos?.

-nos iremos en cuanto de vistas y desayunes. Además, de bañarte y preparar las valijas. Dijo mamá, cargándome.

-esta bien.

Mas tarde, después de hacer todo eso, fui a la habitación de Walter. Por que, ayer en la noche estuve con el, leyendo unos cuantos libros y los deje allí. Se encontraba, cerrando sus valijas con Amy, ella ya se había vestido con su ropa de siempre. Se compone, en unos pantalones y una camisa, casi parece un traje.

-buenos días, señorita. Saludo, Walter cuando entre.

-buenos días, Walter. Mis, libros donde están?.

-tenga, los guarde aquí. Me dijo, dándome una caja con ellos.

Yo, apenas podía cargarla. Claro, solo mido 1,40 Amy que es mucho más alta que yo, llevo la caja hasta mi cuarto. Junto con ella, prepare mis valijas. Media hora después, vino el tío Richard. Hace ya, unos días que vive con nosotros, pero cada tanto se va de noche y viene de día. Hasta ahora, se porta bien conmigo y yo solo cuando me trata bien.

Ahora, estamos pasando sobre un gran puente. Es muy lindo, yo comparto mi camarote con papá y mamá. Walter, lo comparte con Amy y el tío Richard lo tiene para el solo. Suertudo, le dije ya que, me gusta estar sola, por ejemplo para escribir en ti. No me gusta, tener a papá encima mío cuando escribo cosas que tienen que ser privadas. Mamá dice, que pronto llegaremos a Cheddar. Pero, pasando a otra cosa, me he encontrado con algo que me aterrorizo mucho hace unos días.

Todo, ocurrió cuando jugaba a las escondidillas con Amy. Ella, comenzó a contar y yo, trataba de esconderme. Seria fácil, la casa es muy grande, pero me llamo mucho la atención, el sótano. Papá, mamá, Walter y Amy dicen que no tengo que entrar allí. Cuando les pregunto por que, me dicen que lo sabré cuando tenga mas edad.

En fin, me decidí por entrar, recorrí un largo pasillo. Hasta, encontrarme con una gran puerta, con muchos escritos de sangre, o eso parecía. Me estremecí completamente, pero mi curiosidad superaba el miedo. Toque, el picaporte y muchas imágenes se proyectaron en mi cabeza. Es, muy horrible para relatarlo, mi mano al escribir ahora tiembla y mi respiración se agita. Parecía, un hombre alto con un traje rojo, se encontraba arrodillado frente a alguien. El, tenia sangre en su boca y alrededor suyo muchos cadáveres sin vida. Parecía, que había luchado, pero estaba sonriente al verlos.

Lo que, mas me asusto fue que, la persona a quien le hacia una reverencia. El…era mi papá, mi papi como pudo hacer tales brutalidades?. El, es el ser mas bueno y cariñoso que conozco. Siempre, confié en el, pero ahora con estas imágenes poco a poco esa confianza desaparece. Hay, Ana que no sea verdad eso que vi.

Lo peor, fue que escuche un sonido de una respiración muy agitada y al la vez deseosa, junto a mi oído. Me susurro al oído, palabras en otras lenguas. Pero, una frase la entendí perfectamente.

-déjame, probar tu dulce sangre virgen, Integra…

Me susurro eso, para mí fue el momento más horrible de toda mi vida. A esto, grite como nunca antes en la vida. El, grito resonó por toda la mansión. Papá, apareció al instante parecía muy molesto, por que lo desobedecí. Pero, al verme tan asustada y llorando, parece que esa furia se desvaneció.

-Integra!. Me grito, sacudiéndome por los hombros.-que diablos, haces aquí?!.

-no, te me acerques más…moustro. Le dije alejándome de el, al creer que esas imágenes era verdad, yo creo que era eso lo que era. Un moustro, por matar a tanta gente.

-que?. Integra, mi hija escúchame, que haces aquí?. Me volvió a preguntar.

Ahí, le relate entre sollozos que estaba jugando. El, me abrazo y me dijo que toda esa gente, eran muy malas personas. Y que, el hombre que estaba arrodillado frente a el, que el si era un moustro y que nunca mas, tenia que volver allí. Asentí, rápidamente. Es, muy difícil no disculpar a papá, el es tan bueno. Siempre, piensa en mí más que nada bueno a mamá también, pero nos quiere de distinta forma. Yo, me disculpe enseguida por decirle moustro, el me entendió y volvimos arriba donde mamá, me advirtió que no era bueno para mi, que fuera a los sótanos.

Por mi parte, nunca más quiero volver a poner un pie allí. Esto, me quedara en mi cabeza para siempre, como un horrible recuerdo.

Integra H.

Domingo 2 de agosto.

Querida Ana:

He, descubierto una hermosa historia de amor oculto en el tren. ¿Y quienes, son los protagonistas?. Nada menos, que Walter y Amy, la verdad nunca me lo hubiera imaginado. Walter, tiene solo 35 años, siempre me pareció un hombre un tanto solitario, ya que nunca salía ni se tomaba algún día libre. Amy tiene 20, ella también es solitaria pero por cuestiones de trabajo.

Nunca, supe que tuvo algún novio, mamá dice que cuando era adolescente tampoco salía, a no ser con sus amigas del colegio. Parece, que esto lo vienen escondiendo hace varios años atrás. Ella, me agrada más que nada, por que casi siempre me trata como una persona de más edad. Me relata, cosas que si se llegaran a enterar mamá y papá me nos ahorcarían a las dos. Quizás, no tengo que saberlo ahora pero, es muy interesante escucharlo. Aunque, algunas cosas me den repugnancia.

Anoche, todos estaban dormidos, pero yo no podía hacerlo. Así que, me levante sin despertar a papá ni a mamá, para salir y recorrer nuestros vagones. Me, entretuve un poco mirando y jugando con las cosas de la sala de estar. Cuando, me decidí a ir de nuevo a la cama, cruce por el camarote de Walter y Amy. Escuche, la voz de ella diciendo:

-que bueno que esto, no quedo en el olvido, Walter.

Me detuve, a ver que sucedía, por suerte la puerta estaba apenas unos centímetros abierta, lo suficiente para husmear. Me sorprendí, por completo al ver sentado a Walter teniendo en sus piernas a la tía. Me recordó muchísimo, a una película de amor que vi con Vanessa en una pijamada.

-me hubiera dolido, en el alma que me hayas olvidado, Amy. Escuche, decir a Walter besando la mano de ella.

Hay, parecía que estaba presenciando un muy romántico encuentro amoroso, de un amor que no quería ser olvidado. Yo, era la única espectadora y mi corazón latía a mil por hora. De la misma forma, que cuando vi la film. Me sentí, tan dichosa no quería esperar mas. Walter, dale un beso!, repetía en mi mente todo el tiempo entrelazando mis dedos con una sonrisa ansiosa.

Luego, de unas palabras que nunca antes escuche ni imagine salir de ellos. Walter, tomo delicadamente el cuello de Amy y la atrajo hacia si. Hay Ana, me sentí una invasora que violaba la privacidad de los dos. Pero, casi me resultaba imposible no mirarlos e imaginarme a mí, con el chico de mis sueños. Suspire encantada por tanto amor que se respiraba allí. Pero, tuve que contenerme e irme, ya que no quiero ser considerada una molestia. Antes de irme, di una última ojeada a mis dos tortolos favoritos. Amy, estaba abrazada fuertemente a Walter, mientras el la besaba, sosteniéndola por la cintura.

Integra H.

Lunes 3 de Agosto.

Querida Ana:

Al fin, hemos llegado a Cheddar!!. Es, un hermoso pueblo lleno de arboles y demás. Llegamos, ayer en la noche. Justo, cuando terminaba de escribir la carta anterior, vi un gran cartel que decía:

''_Bienvenidos a Cheddar''_.

Bajamos del tren y fui a espiar a mis dos tortolos favoritos. Espié, por su puerta y aun estaban dormidos, me reí entre dientes. Por que, Amy tenia la cabeza de Walter en su pecho y ella se apoyaba en la ventana. Desgraciadamente, mi risa al parecer se escucho, ya que despertaron al instante y ambos de sonrojaron. Yo, me asuste y me fui corriendo a ver a mamá.

Paseamos en auto, recorriendo el pueblo, hasta llegar a un gran campo. Ahí, estaba una hermosa casa muy grande, con un gran estilo campestre. Papá, dijo que esa era nuestra mansión de veraneo, pero hacia ya muchos años que no íbamos allí.

Me he enterado, que nuestra familia, tiene muchas casas por todo el mundo. E inclusive, una en la India, al igual que muchas haciendas compradas en Sudamérica. Es, increíble pensar que no somos los únicos con tantas propiedades.

Mi cuarto, es precioso. Tiene, una gran cama muebles antiguos y dos ventanas. Una, tiene algo así como un banquillo con cojines para que me siente. Y la otra, seria como un gran ventanal con balcón.

Ni siquiera yo lo sabia, pero justo detrás de la casa, se encuentra un gran establo!. Por suerte, ese también le pertenece a la familia Hellsing. Es muy hermoso, y el tío Richard me ha llevado a conocer a los caballos. Hay uno, que el dijo montaba cuando joven, solo que ahora ya no puede correr como lo hacia antes.

Yo, me simpatice mucho con una yegua, creo que se les llama. Una de color café y cabello rubio, es muy hermosa. Pero, aun no se montarla quizás, Amy me ayude.

Por otra parte, he visto varios niños jugar por las calles. Resulta, que fui con papá a la estación de policías, ya que el quería avisar, que estaremos en la casa. El oficial que nos atendió, dijo que si me aburría podía ir a jugar con su hija, que también se aburría allí.

Nunca, le he simpatizado mucho a los demás niños, a no ser los hijos de sir Islands o sir Penwood. Casi, por obligación fui hasta la oficina del oficial. Allí, había una niña pequeña de unos 7 años de cabello corto rubio y ojos zafiros, iguales a los míos.

-hola. Salude, mirando a la niña que estaba sentada frente al escritorio.

-hola. Me dijo devolviendo el saludo y poniéndose de pie.-que haces, aquí?.

-tu papá, me dijo que para que no me aburriera viniera aquí.

-ah, si…yo también me aburro cuando vengo.

-si, mi papá esta hablando con el tuyo. Para avisar, que estaremos en nuestra hacienda.

-hacienda?. Wow, tu como te llamas, nunca te he visto por aquí?. Me dijo, bastante sorprendida.

-yo y mi familia, recién llegamos. Y me llamo, Integra Hellsing. Y tú?.

-yo, he vivido aquí toda mi vida. Y mi nombre es Seras victoria.

-ah, mucho gusto. Dije, estrechando mi mano con ella.

-mucho gusto, Integra. Y…que quieres hacer?.

-yo?. No lo se, al parecer mi papá tardara mucho hablando con el tuyo.

De allí, ambas salimos hacia el patio de la estación. Estuvimos jugando por mucho tiempo, me hice muy amiga de Seras. Ella, al principio me pareció una niña un poco tímida, pero después de que le das confianza, el resto lo hace ella. Espero, yo también haberle caído bien.

Sin darme cuenta, ya habían pasado 2 horas, las cuales estuve jugado con Seras corriendo por las oficinas y el patio de allí. Al parecer, todos la conocen ya que siempre cuando pasa la saludan y ella devuelve el saludo.

Después de correr mucho, ambas nos desplomamos en el piso de la recepción, cansadas. Justo unos momentos después, nuestros papás salieron de una oficina. Rieron entre dientes al vernos, y nosotras solo sonreímos. Papá me levanto y el papá de Seras la levanto a ella.

-te divertiste?. Me pregunto papá.

-si!. Papá, puede ir Seras a casa?. Pregunte.

-si, si su padre la deja. Dijo el, mientras miraba al papá de Seras.

-me parece bien. Dijo el, mientras Seras lo miraba con una sonrisa.

Volvimos a casa, donde le conté a mamá de Seras. Ella, me dijo que estaba muy bien que tuviera más amigos de los que tengo. Comimos y luego, fui al establo para ver a mi yegua, que ya le puse un nombre. Margaret, es el nombre de mama solo que los demás, le dicen simplemente Margot.

Descubrí, a Amy cabalgando por el establo. Llevaba, ropas de montar que delineaban su cuerpo casi a la perfección. Montaba, un caballo café este, parecía que la conocía perfectamente y ella a el. En el barandal del establo, estaba Walter observándola. Yo, aparecí detrás de el, aguantando la risa. Siempre, me ha gustado aparecer de pronto asustándolo, al principio dio resultado, pero después Walter se daba cuenta muy fácilmente. Pero, ahora estaba muy hipnotizado con Amanda, como para cerciorase de que yo estaba detrás. Sonreí maliciosamente, y me acerque de puntitas hasta gritarle.

-WALTER!!!. Grite, asustándolo.

-que diablos…escuche, que murmuro asustado, mientras de daba vuelta.

Yo estalle en risas.

-señorita, me ha asustado mucho. Dijo Walter, suspirando.

-pero, tu estabas muy hipnotizado, viendo a la tía que no te diste cuenta de que estaba detrás. Dije, haciendo que se sonrojara.

-bueno, señorita…yo, solo observaba los caballos. Dijo Walter, bastante nervioso.

-eso, es mentira…M-E-N-T-I-R-A MENTIRA. Mamá dice, que la mentira tiene patas cortas, Walter. Dije, maliciosamente y deletreando la palabra, sonriendo.

Antes de que Walter pudiera contestar, Amanda bajo de su caballo y se reunió con nosotros. Walter, no respondió lo que le dije y dudo que pueda hacerlo. Jeje, espero que lo que siente por Amy, perdure.

Mañana, vendrá Seras a jugar conmigo. Y espero, que nos enseñen a cabalgar ya que, parece muy lindo.

Integra H.

Martes 3 de Agosto.

Querida Ana:

Hoy, me he divertido mucho con Seras!. Llego, hoy en la mañana junto a su madre, es igual a ella solo que seras tiene el cabello corto. Subimos rápidamente a mi cuarto, mientras que mamá se quedo charlando con la madre de Seras.

Ella, se impresiono de lo grande que era mi cuarto. Estuvimos, un rato charlando y jugando con mis muñecas. Yo, le regale a Seras un dije que me había comprado la navidad pasada. Se compone en un pequeño dije en forma de estrella, color azul. Ella, lo guardo en su bolsillo y salimos al establo.

Como me gusta espiar a mis tortolos favoritos!. Con Seras, nos escabullimos entre la paja y los caballos. Para presenciar otro ''casi'' encuentro.

Amy, estaba en la pista de caballos, hablando con un hombre que tenia un caballo negro. Al parecer, ese era casi indomable, por que el tipo no lo podía mantener quieto. Seras, me dijo que escucho decir a Amy:

-no importa, este. Me fascinan los retos.

Ante la frase, decidimos avanzar un poco mas hasta quedar detrás de unos cajones, como espías en cubiertos. El hombre se fue y dejo atado al caballo, la tía se acerco lentamente y lo soltó.

Vaya grito que pego el caballo, nosotras nos cubrimos los oídos por tanto escándalo que se armo. Pero la tía estaba calma y confiada, el caballo salió corriendo por el establo. Aunque, nunca tienes que jugar con ella, ya que nunca sabes como te atrapara.

En efecto, Amy corrió y lo acaricio su cuello montándolo y de paso colocándole una silla. Yo pienso, que si ella quisiera hasta podría ser acróbata. En un dos por tres, trataba de controlar al indomable potro.

Este, se sacudía y sacudía, tratando de tirarla. Pero ella, se sostuvo firmemente hasta que Walter apareció. Gran sorpresa la suya, dijo Seras. Al parecer contuvo las ansias de correr para rescatar a la tía y se quedo viendo, como ella domaba al corcel.

Wow, dijimos las dos. Ese caballo era un negro y muy bravo, tanto que arranco la chaqueta de montar de Amy. Dejándola solo con su camisa y unos cuantos botones desabrochados.

Ella, dio un grito de dolor. Cuando, el caballo la azoto contra una pared de madera, cayo inconsciente y Walter fue el primero en socorrerla. Pero, el potro no lo permitió.

Se coloco delante de ella y miro a Walter bufando. Yo y Seras, nos tomamos de las manos, muy preocupadas pero incapaces de hacer algo, casi ni respirábamos por el nerviosismo. Ninguno quería retroceder.

Amy, quiso levantarse pero volvió a caer en el suelo. Allí, el caballo la vio y aun no se como lo hiso pero, logro cargar en su lomo a la tía. Y de allí, se la dio a Walter quien la recibió en brazos y observo sus heridas.

Sus labios, estaban rotos y con sangre. Decía que su cuerpo le dolía muchísimo, de allí nosotras salimos corriendo a verla. Walter, nos dijo que llamáramos a mamá mientras el, la llevaba rápidamente a casa.

Corrimos, a todo lo que nuestros pies podían, hasta parar en los jardines. Allí, estaban nuestros padres reunidos y conversando. Avisamos, entre la agitación y nerviosismos que Amanda estaba herida.

Dos horas pasaron y seras se marcho, por suerte ya habíamos visto a la tía. Quien, se recuperaba de su casi mortal caída, según el medico.

Hoy, podre dormir en paz. Sabiendo, que mi tía esta a salvo, ella me ha enseñado muchas cosas, que estoy segura papá o mamá ni siquiera Walter o el tío Richard, se atreverían a nombrar en mi presencia. Ojala, nuestro único mayordomo se de cuenta que para tener a Amy, es mejor que lo diga ahora o que calle para siempre.

Aunque, en la noche antes de escribirte, lo encontré entrando a la habitación de Amy. Justo, cuando ella dormía y nadie estaba en su cuarto.

Mmm…esto, es para pensarlo. Pero no mucho, es obvio que pasara la noche con ella, acompañándola y haciéndola sentir especial!.

Integra H.

-s-i-r-c-.-j…

**Bueno gente!.**

**Ya, ha terminado mi retiro!!! 8D.**

**Estoy, muy pero muy Happy!!!!!!!!!!. Aunque, no tengo internet en mi casa, ni en la de mi papi T.T TOT T.T, por que…**

**Bueno, otra sección de mi vida, si quieren la leen y sino…y sino, we…**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Verán, mi colegio como es privado hay que pagarlo. Y mi papa, tenia pensado ponerme el internet en principio de Abril, pero me dieron la boleta del cole.**

**Son $150, por mes y para el secundario. Encima, yo y mi hermana vamos allí…en total seria…hum…(haciendo, muchas cuentas matemáticas dificilísimas en la mente :P XD). Joda, pero en total son $300 pesos por mes ñ.ñ un monton de plata. Y bueno, la el dinero que estaba reservado para mi amado y anhelado internet 3g, se los digo así por que así me siento. **

**Se fue al carajo….T.T TOT T.T TOT…**

**Y bueno. Y me niego rotundamente a preguntarle a mi mamá. Ella, ya hace mucho por mi y mi hermana. Aunque, me dijo que mi papi no la ponía, lo hacia ella pero recién el Diciembre o Octubre T.T**

**A razón, de que bueh mis viejos están divorciados (we, en serio prefiero que sea así ¬¬) **

**Así, que para que actualice seguido. Van, a tener que esperar muuuchooooo…T.T TOT T.T TOT.**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Y see, ya se que hice mucho hincapié en Walter y Amanda la tía de Integra, en realidad el cap este, estaba dedicado a ellos. La razón?, ni yo la se xD.**

**En fin, que bueno es estar de regreso!!!**

**Lo malo, es que ahora me tengo que comer un monton de capis, por no leer antes ñ.ñ**

**Mientras sean, interesantes…**

**Jeje, pero si todos lo son!!!! n.n**

**Bueno…hasta el próximo capi!!!!!!!!.**

**SIR C.J**


	4. Chapter 4

Weno, gente como andan?

Y, che estuve viendo algunas cosas acá :/. Y, a los que me criticaron sobre este fic, por boludo o otras cosas, les tengo su respuesta =)

Es mi mente, no la suya. Y conozco, personas que les gusta, pero quizás no dejan reviews. Se, que es muy parecido, al diario de ana Frank. En si, este fic fue el primero-primero-primero que escribí en toda mi vida. Por eso, si a ustedes no les gusta, esta bien. Hay muchos, otros fics que les deben gustar o sino, pueden leer el manga o ver el anime XD

Por, lo que me dijeron (que, no me gusto. No por la crítica, ya que la acepto libremente, por que respeto su opinión y eso, además que me ayuda a mejorar. sino por la forma fea que lo dijeron u.u) prefiero, antes de hacerme mala sangre o borrar el fic, seguirlo. Total, a mi me gusta incluso, yo también me leo a mi misma XD. Así que, a las personas que yo NO les falte el respeto, pero ELLAS SÍ a mí, está bien, no me enojo. Cada quien con su opinión ;)

Solo, les pido que si no les gusta, solo dejen un review que diga:

Perdona, pero no me gusto tu fic. Y adjunto, el por qué. Y no, a venirme a decir groserías y toda la cosa -__-, por que yo a ustedes no les falto el respeto, solo trato de entretenerlos 8D

Por mi parte, prefiero los fic de comedia, así inocentes como este =). Por que, así vemos otro punto de vista de hellsing, que no sea el sanguinario y todo eso ^^

Además, si no les gusta el fic, no lo lean, corta XD.

Sin mas preámbulos, aquí el 4 cap del fic, para los que lo quieran leer ^^

Y para los que no, sinceramente no entren a la Pág. XD. Así, se hace más simple para ambos ;)

Lunes 24 de Octubre

Querida ana:

Wow!, cuanto tiempo paso sin escribirte!. Es, ya casi dos meses! o mas?. Sinceramente, o mejor dicho, que bueno que te encuentro. Ya que, cuando volvimos de Cheddar, papá perdió mi valija. Ni siquiera, se como lo hizo, ya que estaba junto a la de el y mamá. Pero, recién anoche la encontraron casi a punto de volar a Francia. Me alegra tanto, que nadie te haya tocado, en este tiempo!.

Se, que quizás no tengo la gran cosa escrita. Pero, no quiero que nadie más que yo, lea este diario. Pero, antes de ir a mis usuales pensamientos, te contaré todo lo que paso, en este largo rato.

Hace dos semanas, que volvimos de Cheddar. Quien diría, que unas simples vacaciones duraran tanto!. Pero, de todas formas, la pase muy bien en la hacienda. Seras, se puso triste y yo también, cuando me fui. Ya que, cada tres días iba a mi casa y pasábamos muy buenos ratos juntas.

Fue raro, sinceramente el trayecto a casa. Más que nada, por que yo no quería irme, quería quedarme y seguir jugando todos los días con seras o con los caballos. Hablando de eso, Amy apenas se recupero de la fuerte caía de caballo, tuvo que irse se urgencia a Francia…vaya a saber uno el por qué.

Papá y mamá, compartieron esta vez su camarote, ellos dos (escuche, claramente cuando hablaban entre ellos diciendo: ''Hagamos un hermanito''. Me pregunto, si llegaran la forma para traerme uno!, alguien a quien molestar no me caería nada mal!).

El tío Richard, de nuevo solo, (ese, verdaderamente tiene mucha suerte. Yo, también quise uno sola, pero mamá se negó) y Walter compartió el camarote conmigo.

Al llegar a casa, o mejor dicho cuando papá entro a su oficina, suspiro fuertemente. Diciendo:

Uno vuelve de vacaciones, sintiéndose otro!. Dijo, levantando sus brazos y sonriendo.

Entonces, yo aparecí detrás, con más de 50 cartas que hallé en el buzón. Me sonrío y le dije:

Si, es cierto, papá!. Pero, mira que estos ingenuos, han estado mandando cuentas a nombre del que eras antes!.

El, me miro con cara rara y yo me fui. Estuve viendo estos días, a mamá muy alicaída, como si estuviera enferma. Papá, insiste que vaya al medico pero, ella dice que esta bien. Me pregunto, como se entienden entonces, esos dos!.

Pero, a pesar de todo, me preocupa mamá. Cada vez que me abraza, siento su frente muy caliente, pareciera que tiene fiebre a toda hora.

Walter, también ha estado algo raro. Últimamente, no lo veo por varias horas, pero si lo llamo, viene enseguida. Pero, también esta ignorando mucho al tío Richard.

A veces, ni yo entiendo como podemos vivir así!. Últimamente, todos están rarísimos!. Me convertiré en una rara yo también?. Esperemos que no!.

Integra H.

Miércoles 27 de Octubre

Querida Ana:

Grábate en la memoria el 31 de octubre. Ya sé que aun no es aquella fecha, pero será Halloween!!!. Adoro las fiestas en casa!. Más que nada, por qué a papá siempre se le ocurren cientos de decorados (algo extraños, por cierto) para todas las fiestas. Ojo, mamá no se queda atrás. Cualquier excusa, con tal de decorar la mansión o festejar…me pregunto como abran sido ambos en su juventud.

Ahora estoy en mi cuarto. Que frío que está empezando a hacer!, claro se viene el otoño, y supongo que es un GRAN y PESADO trabajo para el jardinero, juntar toodas las hojas caídas de los árboles de todo el jardín. A lo que me lleva, a preguntarme desde cuando existe esta mansión.

Mama dice, que es muy antigua. Claro, esta de más decirlo, le dije, (dicen que me estoy volviendo impertinente…pubertad, será?). Esta casa, tiene más de 150 años!. Me pregunto si algún día se le caerán las paredes.

Pero, a veces, me detengo a escuchar algunas conversaciones en la sala de juntas de papá. Escondida, por supuesto, he encontrado un buen sitio. Sabías, que al igual que en series de TV, en nuestra mismísima casa, puedes meterte en los ductos de ventilación?. Pero obvio, esa no es la gran cosa. Sino, que si vas por ellos, quedas justo en algunos cuadros, donde puedes ver y nadie pero NADIE te puede ver!. Me recuerda a las películas.

En una que fui, papá al parecer estaba molesto por algo. Me asustó, cuando golpeo la mesa de juntas, fuertemente levantándose y gritando.

''Esta Mansión fue construida con sangre y honor!!!''

Vaya a saber uno por qué se enfado tanto!. Decidí, irme ya que seguro mamá me llamaría. Ahora mismo me encuentro en mi cuarto, esperando que venga Walter con mí merienda. Papá sigue en sus juntas raras, y el tío Richard…pues…no tengo la menor idea donde estará.

Integra H.

Viernes 30 de Octubre

Querida Ana:

Wiii!!!!!!!!Mañana mismo es Halloween!!!!. Pero, por otro lado y mejor aun (creo) es que es viernes y llego en fin de semana!. En la mansión, todo esta decorado muy espeluznante. No es que vengan muchos niños a pedir dulces, sino que está bueno para hacer lucir la casa. Aunque, la verdad, la mansión sin ningún decorado, ya da miedo. Es, como esas casas embrujadas, pero eso no le quita lo elegante.

Hoy, fui con papá a escoger mi disfraz de Halloween. Quería ir con mamá (ya que sabe, mucho más de estas cosas) pero, dijo que no se sentía bien. Me preocupa su salud, incluso hasta yo le digo que es mejor que vaya al medico.

Pero que terca es!. Dice que estará bien, que no hay problema, etc., etc. Creo, que verdaderamente lo insolente se me esta metiendo mucho en mi carácter. Me molesta, cuando el tío Richard, me trata como una bebé o, que Walter me siga midiendo la temperatura de la leche, a la hora de merendar.

Me probé varios trajes. De enfermera, mucama (quedé como la hija de Walter) princesa (odio ese), Merlina Addams, militar, como papá e incluso de vampira!. Figúrate, yo con los colmillos de plástico. Pero, finalmente, me decidí por uno clásico. De bruja…que poco original, no?. Pero, es bonito, incluso tengo un sombrero de punta y escoba.

Comí todo sano, esta semana para estar sumamente preparada, para comer cientos de dulces!. Se me hace agua la boca, en pensar cuantos nos darán este año. Espero, que venga Amy, a ella le fascinan los dulces igual que a mí.

Los trajes de mamá y papá, increíblemente originales. Rey y reina…típico, no?. Yo, tendría que ser la princesa, pero no me confío mucho el trabajo. El tío Richard, se disfrazará de ''hombre ejecutivo''. Si mi traje, es ''poco original'' es suyo ni vale la pena!. Se vestirá igual que siempre, que poca imaginación que tiene.

Todos los años, en Halloween, vienen algunas familias, disfrazadas por supuesto. Es bastante cómico, ver a hombres tan aristócratas y serios, vestidos de astronautas e incluso vaqueros. Cuando veo alguno, tengo ganas de preguntarle: es usted un yankee?. Pero si lo hago, me matarían mis padres.

Más que nada, quiero ver, qué platillos ''macabros'' o sorpresa de Halloween habrá!. Se mamá y papá (respecto a estas cosas), uno nunca sabe que esperar!.

Integra H.

Cuac

xD. Y…paso mucho de la última actu :/

Pero, espero que les haya agradado ^O^. Y respecto a mi opinión, así sigue xP. Recuerden que si comentan, háganlo por reviews, y no mandándome un mail insultante ;)


End file.
